Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 5
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 5 is the fifth Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Shinji Ibu, but who's that peeking in from behind? *The inside cover features Tachibana *The wrap around cover features Tezuka *The color page features Nanjirou this time around. pe s1 v5.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v5.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v5.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v5.png|Color Page Extras Sono Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From That Age Side Hyoutei 1 Behind the scenes, this is another story that depicts the lives of the rivals. Ootori Choutarou Sono Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 3 Side Hyoutei 1 Ootori Choutarou I bet the fans must have been waiting expectantly, wondering when you would draw them. I see you used Hyoutei in the 5th volume of the perfect edition. Konomi: I thought it was time for Hyoutei to have a turn...however, Hyoutei is a treasure house of characters. I had a hard time deciding who to use. I already drew Atobe in "Fuun Shounen Atobe" from the official fanbook 40.5, and I used Mukahi Gakuto and Oshitari Yuushi in the first Sonopuri from volume 1 of the perfect edition. That's why, I wanted to try drawing the destiny-like first encounter between Ootori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou who, in the main story, came to form a doubles pair based on their unconditionally trusting relationship. Actually, before Shishido tries to return to the regulars and plays against Taki Haginosuke in a ranking match, these two barely have any scenes that connect them in the manga. Because of this, for this time's "Sonopuri," I wanted to draw an episode that shows that Ootori looked up to Shishido from the start. If it wasn't like that, then I don't think he would have purposely spoken out for Shishido, partnered with him in training that causes blood to run, nor would he have considered stepping down from his own regular position for Shishido's sake. Furthermore, they most likely wouldn't have been able to become the representative doubles pair of Hyoutei. It's true that it seems like anyone would end up looking up to Shishido after this time's Sonopuri. Konomi: That must be because Shishido's first panel is his hair fluttering in the wind. (laughs) In addition, after he saved the baby, he turns to the immobile Ootori and leaves him with the words, "Getting scared like that...how lame" before gallantly departing from the scene. After seeing his sempai's brave figure, Ootori, who had just entered the middle school department, must be thinking "I'm going become like Shishido-san in the tennis club!" This chance happening on the way home must have left a huge impression on Ootori. Lastly, making clear the shocking identity of the mother Everyone must have been surprised by the narration from the last panel. Who would have known that the baby's mother is the same pregnant lady that Oishi Shuuichirou saved on the day of the Kantou tournament!! How did you think of this punch line? Konomi: Somehow, the pregnant lady that Oishi saved came to mind when I was thinking about the main story and talking with the staff, asking them, "how's this?" Following that flow, I thought it'd be interesting if the mother and the pregnant lady were the same person. Since "Sonopuri" is only three pages, it's sometimes like a battle of ideas. And, if it's more of an easy read than a worthwhile read, it falls into an opening, middle, and climax kind of pattern. By the way, I imagine these two brothers who have such an absent-minded mother will become great tennis players in the future. Probably. (laughs) The Front Off Shot Illustration Maeda Nobuteru from TUBE is also a huge fan of Echizen Nanjirou A conversation recorded in the pamphlet of "TUBE LIVE AROUND 2010 Seaside Vibration." Because he still remembered how Maeda-shi had talked so heatedly about Nanjirou, Nanjirou was chosen for the illustration at the beginning of the fifth volume. *The pamphlet where the conversation is printed is sold at the Summer Stadium Live. *For detailed info, please check http://www.tube.gr.jp/ Konomi-sensei's message Please don't forget to peel off the Perfect Edition sticker!! The outer cover of the triple jacket comes with a sticker. This time, Konomi-sensei sneakily included an incredible surprise underneath!! If you haven't peeled the sticker off, you're missing out! Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks